Sailor Moon Dynastie: La destinée céleste
by Elendrhys
Summary: Chaos est vaincu, la Terre et Sailor Galaxia sont sauvées, l'Humanité a survécu... mais Sailor Moon pleure la disparition des êtres qu'elle aime. Seize années vont désormais les séparer mais elle sait que la destinée les unira forcément de nouveau. En attendant, Usagi doit continuer à vivre et à aimer...
1. La fin d'une époque

**Disclaimer: **Bien évidemment et bien malheureusement d'ailleurs, Sailor Moon ne m'appartient pas! Tout est à Naoko Takeuchi et un peu à Toei Animation aussi. Je ne touche aucun sousou à la publication de cette histoire, seuls quelques petits commentaires j'espère!

**Note:** Cette fic est basée sur le premier anime. Il suit directement les évènements de l'épisode 200...

* * *

><p><em>"Avoir connu l'amour partagé, un amour plein, fort, fécond et noble, avoir fait un chef d'oeuvre pour la postérité: quel homme après semblable fortune pourrait se plaindre de la destinée et réclamer des Dieux une autre vie?"<em>

De la Nature humaine - Charles Dollfus - 1868

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sailor Moon Dynastie<strong>

**La destinée céleste**

**-x-x-**

_**La fin d'une époque :**_

Destruction du Chaos Galactique / Sailor Moon s'éteint

Galaxia lui offrit le plus tendre des sourires.

Usagi, drapée dans un costume chair qui enveloppait parfaitement son anatomie, le lui rendit les larmes aux yeux. Le sourire aux lèvres mais le cœur gros, la guerrière de la Lune laissa la jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'or et de feu rejoindre la forêt des Ames avec tous les Star Seeds qu'elle avait récupérés de par la galaxie.

**« Veille sur eux Galaxia, tu as tous les gens que j'aime entre les mains,** murmura Usagi en la regardant s'éloigner.

Galaxia disparue alors dans le ciel ensoleillé de Tokyo, emportant avec elle les âmes de ses amies guerrières, de sa famille, de son avenir et de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. C'était la fin du combat, la fin de sa vie de guerrière. Le monde était sauvé mais ses amies avaient toutes péries pour le sauvegarder.

Cette fois, Usagi ne put retenir ses larmes. Malgré le soleil qui lui réchauffait le corps, elle avait le cœur froid, en miettes. Alors, elle délaissa les airs pour venir se blottir entre les bras de Sailor Star Fighter. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Les Sailors Starlights resserrèrent leur étreinte autour de la princesse de la Lune pour l'entourer de leurs bras et lui transmettre le respect et l'affection qui les liaient désormais.

Elles étaient les ultimes survivantes, les dernières guerrières sailors en vie dans la galaxie. Désormais seules, les quatre jeunes femmes restèrent longtemps serrées les unes contre les autres, de longues minutes pendant lesquelles leurs pensées et leurs cœurs étaient liés. Chacune comprenait la tristesse de l'autre sans que celle-ci n'ait besoin de parler.

_Adieu princesse Kakyu…_

_Adieu mes amies…_

Usagi tomba à genoux au milieu des ruines de Galaxy TV, épuisée par ce combat et par sa tragique finalité. Oui, l'humanité était sauvée mais elle y avait perdu tous ceux auxquels elle tenait. Elle en était détruite, anéantie.

Finie Usagi la souriante, la tornade de bonne humeur. Terminée, la petite fille curieuse et maladroite… La guerrière de la Lune venait de s'éteindre avec le reste de son équipe.

Le cristal d'Argent cessa doucement de disperser son incroyable chaleur autour de lui. La fleur de cristal redevint un joyau lumineux délivrant son possesseur de son costume. Le signe de la lune blanche disparu du front de la princesse Serenity qui redevint Usagi Tsukino, la lycéenne de l'école de Jyuban.

_Adieu Endymion…_

– **Usagi,** murmura tendrement Sailor Star Fighter en se mettant au niveau de la blonde pour attraper son regard empli de larmes. **Usagi, tes amies sont en vie, leurs âmes sont sauvées !**

_Adieu ChibiUsa…_

– **Fighter a raison,** continua Sailor Star Maker. **Galaxia va ramener les Star Seeds de nos amies au Chaudron Originel, leur évolution va reprendre. Elles vont revenir à la vie…**

_Adieu Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako…_

– **Faisons leur confiance**, dit Sailor Star Healer en adressant un sourire mélancolique à Usagi. **Nos amies et notre princesse reviendront vite vers nous tu verras ! Nous n'avons qu'à les attendre ! »**

_Adieu Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru…_

Mais Usagi pleurait encore car il n'était de tristesse plus difficile à contenir. Elle devait suivre et croire aux paroles des Starlights. Son esprit le comprenait mais son cœur ne pouvait se remettre aussi facilement d'une telle épreuve.

C'était bien trop tôt, bien trop dur…

_Adieu Sailor Moon..._


	2. La vie passe (partie 1)

_**La vie passe…**_

L'ombre de la jeune fille / Les révélations d'Usagi

* * *

><p>Maman Ikuko ne reconnaissait plus sa fille. Certes, elle avait le physique d'Usagi, cette peau blanche et nacrée, cette chevelure blonde comme l'or véritable, cette silhouette élancée et gracieuse et même ses yeux étaient semblables : deux perles turquoises aux reflets d'améthyste. Mais ce n'était pas Usagi, ou en tout cas, elle ne l'était plus.<p>

**« Ma chérie je t'en prie, sors de ta chambre ! Va prendre l'air ! Tu es enfermée ici depuis presqu'une semaine ! Tes amis s'inquiètent ma chérie !**

Maman Ikuko ne pouvait saisir le mal qu'elle faisait à sa fille en lui parlant ainsi. Car si les larmes s'étaient taries en quelques jours, le cœur d'Usagi, lui, pleurait toujours avec autant de force, consumant son énergie et l'éclat de vie qui subsistait encore dans ses yeux.

– **Je n'ai plus d'amis.**

Usagi ne parlait plus, elle murmurait. Il était difficile de la comprendre mais il était encore plus difficile de la regarder se détruire à petit feu.

– **Ne dis pas ça Usagi !**

Maman Ikuko vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille, sur ce grand lit blanc sur lequel se trouvait aussi Luna et Artémis, les deux chats qu'Usagi chérissait avec tendresse. Cette dernière était tremblante, ses cheveux étaient détachés, son regard était vide.

– **Je sais que tu es malheureuse. Ce qui est arrivé à Ami et aux autres est une véritable tragédie et je souhaite de tout cœur que la police découvre qui a pu commettre un acte aussi horrible…**

Pour elle, les amis proches d'Usagi avait péris dans le souffle de l'explosion qui avait ravagé l'immeuble de la chaine de télévision Galaxy.

– **Mais quand je pense que ça aurait pu être toi… tu aurais pu mourir avec elles ! J'en suis bouleversée !**

Si la maîtresse de maison frissonna à cette pensée lugubre, Usagi, elle, se laissa retomber sur son lit. Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par ses deux chats qui vinrent ronronner près de son oreille.

– **Tu dois vivre pour elles Usagi ! Elles n'auraient pas voulu te voir dans cet état. Ça me fait mal au cœur à moi de te voir comme ça. On s'inquiète tous tu sais, on voudrait tant t'aider.**

Pour seule réponse, Usagi leva sa main droite au-dessus de son visage pour planter son regard d'azur sur l'anneau et le cœur de diamant qu'elle portait à l'annuaire. Sa bague de fiançailles.

– **Personne ne peut m'aider. »**

Tout était dit.

Désemparée, Maman Ikuko laissa sa fille à ses sombres pensées pour rejoindre son mari et son fils dans le salon. Maintenant, c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être réconfortée.

* * *

><p><strong>« Désolé Naru, Umino. Usagi refuse toujours de sortir de sa chambre.<strong>

– **Ca fait déjà un mois**, fit remarquer la rousse d'un air grave.

– **Je sais bien mais elle n'arrive pas à faire son deuil. Elle n'a même pas voulu venir à la cérémonie officielle aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis ce matin !**

Papa Kenji poussa un profond soupir. Un mois après l'accident, Usagi n'était toujours pas capable de se relever et de revivre. Elle n'était encore que l'ombre d'elle-même. C'était désolant de croiser chaque jour le fantôme de sa fille.

– **Dites-lui que nous sommes passés s'il vous plait**, dit Umino en serrant la main de sa petite amie. **Dites-lui qu'elle nous manque et que si jamais elle a besoin de nous… qu'elle n'hésite pas surtout ! »**

Kenji secoua positivement la tête. Le jeune couple pouvait compter sur lui. Le message serait bien transmis à son destinataire.

* * *

><p>Motoki serra Usagi contre lui, à la fois heureux de la revoir enfin et attristé par la raison qui le poussait à venir la voir aujourd'hui. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains, sachant par Naru qu'Usagi vivait complètement recluse depuis deux mois. Il fallait qu'il la voie, il avait trop de chose à lui demander.<p>

En tout cas, Naru ne lui avait pas menti sur l'état de santé de son amie. Usagi avait perdu beaucoup de poids, elle qui avait été si attirante avec ses rondeurs parfaitement bien placées. Son visage était émacié, ses yeux éteints. Il avait mal au cœur de la voir aussi mal en point.

**« Usagi, je suis désolé de te déranger. Je sais que tu n'es pas remise de la disparition des filles…**

La blonde eu un frisson.

– **Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir une réponse.**

Elle leva sur lui un regard intrigué. Motoki savait qu'il allait retourner le couteau dans la plaie mais il avait trop besoin de ses lumières.

– **As-tu des nouvelles de Mamoru ? Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de le contacter sans succès.**

En septembre, Mamoru avait commencé son internat de médecine dans un prestigieux établissement américain. Et s'il l'avait aidé à préparer ses affaires avant son départ, il n'avait depuis plus aucune nouvelle de son ami. Malgré le drame que venait de vivre Usagi, il paraissait logique que celle-ci soit au fait de la vie de son fiancé. C'est pourquoi il fut plus que surpris à la réponse de la jeune femme.

– **Mamo-chan est mort.**

Si Motoki n'avait pas été assis sur le fauteuil du salon des Tsukino à ce moment-là, sûrement qu'il en serait tombé par terre de stupéfaction. Usagi baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes mais il vit sans mal que son corps était pris de tremblements. Dans le même temps, Ikuko, la maman de son amie, se levait de son fauteuil, surprise elle aussi par cette révélation.

– **Comment ça ?** demanda-t-elle. **Quand ? Comment ?**

Motoki avait la bouche ouverte de stupeur mais la mère de famille posait ouvertement les questions desquelles il avait besoin d'éclaircissement.

– **L'avion qui devait l'emmener aux Etats-Unis a été attaqué par Sailor Galaxia. Elle lui a arraché son âme et le cristal de son cœur. Depuis, la Terre n'a plus de prince, tu n'as plus ton ami et j'ai perdu mon fiancé.**

– **Mamoru… est… mort**, répéta le gérant de la salle de jeu, complètement abasourdi.

– **Sailor Galaxia ?** reprit Kenji, lui aussi installé dans le salon avec sa fille et sa femme. **Une sailor senshi aurait attaqué un avion de civil ? Pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas entendu parler ? Et d'ailleurs, comment peux-tu être au courant Usagi ?**

Cette dernière eu un éclat de rire sans joie, presque moqueur. Malgré les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, Usagi avait réussi à contrôler ses tremblements. Motoki resta suspendu aux lèvres roses de la blonde.

– **Sailor Galaxia n'était pas une sailor senshi comme les autres mais une ennemie qu'il nous fallait combattre. Elle nous a attirées les filles et moi dans son repère pour mieux nous piéger. C'est elle qui m'a appris la vérité sur Mamo-chan. Il est mort. **

– **J'ai peur de comprendre Usagi,** dit Motoki en réponse à son explication qui semblait confuse mais qui ne l'était pas.

Il avait sûrement été dit que ce jour était celui des révélations car la dernière phrase de la jeune femme le bouleversa complètement.

– **Tu as pourtant parfaitement compris Motoki. J'ai été Sailor Moon. » **

* * *

><p>Usagi ouvrit en grand les fenêtres de sa chambre avant d'en faire de même avec les volets en bois. Une fois fait, elle pouvait jouir du plus splendide des spectacles : la danse de la Lune et des étoiles sur la mer d'obsidienne de la voute céleste. Elle s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, face à l'astre lumineux dont elle était la représentante. A côté d'elle se trouvait le carillon du Clair de Lune, la boîte à musique en forme d'étoile qu'elle avait reçue de Tuxedo Kamen près de trois ans auparavant.<p>

Une éternité.

Une autre vie.

Une autre destinée.

Usagi n'avait plus de larmes. Trois mois après la disparition de ses amis, la vie avait retrouvé ses droits. Elle avait repris ses études. Elle était retournée dans un café. Elle avait retouché à une borne de jeu vidéo. Elle se forçait bien entendu mais Usagi savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer à se morfondre ainsi. Ce n'était pas digne du sacrifice de ses proches.

**« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?** demanda la voix douce de Luna à son attention.

– **Si, justement. J'ai peur de rêver.**

La petite chatte noire effectua un bond gracieux pour venir sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Elle se lova contre elle, ronronna doucement avant de planter son regard mauve dans le turquoise de ceux d'Usagi.

– **Tu rêves de lui ?**

– **Je rêve à un avenir qui ne viendra jamais. Je rêve de ChibiUsa toutes les nuits, les filles me manquent à chaque instant et Mamo-chan…**

Usagi s'empara de son médaillon et le ferma bien avant la fin de la mélodie. Elle qui avait voulu se remonter le moral en écoutant cette musique se trouvait être encore plus déprimée. Mais cet objet était l'un de ceux qui la rattachait encore à son amour perdu.

– **Mon cœur me fait mal quand je pense à lui. Son absence me rend folle Luna… mais je dois continuer à vivre.**

– **Tu as la bonne philosophie Usagi. Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire.**

– **Ce n'est pourtant pas facile tu sais.**

La guerrière de la Lune soupira doucement avant d'offrir un petit sourire triste à son chat.

– **Presque dix-sept années vont me séparer des gens que j'aime mais… je sais qu'ils sont en vie et c'est ça qui est important finalement. Elles auront enfin la vie paisible et simple qu'elles méritent. Il est temps qu'on prenne tous un peu de repos. »**

Luna miaula de contentement. Usagi reprenait un peu de courage, c'était bon signe.


End file.
